


First Christmas

by Shinigami_Heero



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Heero/pseuds/Shinigami_Heero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy aka:'the Perfect Soldier' does not know how to skate. cute little oneshot dealing with slight 2x1</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started to write again and I decided to change forums from Fanfiction.net. I have kept my same name just with an underscore instead. I am going to post my old works while I get back into writing.

Title: First Christmas  
Category: Anime/Manga » Gundam Wing/AC  
Author: Shinigami-Heero  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 04-29-07, Updated: 04-29-07  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,318  
First Christmas  
The morning air was crisp, the snow-covered ground practically glittering as the brightly shinning sun rose in the sky. Inside a large house, which was decorated for the season, sat five teens, talking contentedly with each other over a large breakfast.  
Watching Duo and Wufei bickering over nothing, Heero couldn't help but smirk at the pair's antics. It had been a year since they had won peace, and Heero was able to drop the 'Perfect Soldier' mask. Slowly, he was learning to express his feelings and he was becoming more open with the others. Still, he found it hard to be completely open with them; he knew he still held back a lot of what he felt.  
During his training, Dr. J never saw fit to teach Heero about the holidays, especially since they were in one way or another connected to emotions. Christmas was tomorrow, and it would also be the first time he got to participate in the holiday. Everyone had gathered to be together at one of Quatre's mansions. Duo, Wufei, and Heero were staying with Quatre and Trowa for the next week, while Sally, Lady Une and a few other close friends were coming to a party in a few days time.  
Finishing their breakfast, the five friends all gathered in a sitting room with a large decorated tree and garlands hanging from the ceiling.  
"So what are we going to do today? Anything special or can I drag you guys to the pond to skate now? Please Quatre?" Duo pleaded, turning on his charm.  
Smiling at Duo's excitement, Quatre glanced at Trowa. " Well... I suppose. I mean, that is what we had planned for today."  
"YEAH!" Grabbing a hold of Heero's hand, Duo dragged him to the front of the house and out the door.  
"C'mon Heero, We're going skating!"  
"Hn." Heero grunted, not all that excited about the idea.  
Once outside, the group headed to a large pond, skates hanging off of their shoulders, Trowa and Quatre both carrying a pair for Heero and Duo, as Duo had rushed off without getting their skates. After everyone put their skates on, Quatre and Duo rushed onto the pond, while Wufei and Trowa started to skate at a more leisurely pace.  
Standing to one side, Heero smiled as he watched his friends enjoying themselves. He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as someone once again took a hold of his hand.  
"Whatcha waiting for? Come skate with us." Duo said.  
Still, Heero hesitated, tilting his head so that Duo couldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked when Heero didn't move to get on the ice.  
"I don't know how to skate." He whispered quietly, not wanting to reveal something that could be a 'weakness'.  
"What do you mean, you don't know how to skate?!" Duo exclaimed, loud enough for the others on the ice to hear him, causing them to turn and look at them questioningly.  
"Ok, so we'll just have to teach you then." Taking a hold of both of Heero's hands, Duo gently guided Heero onto the ice. Heero allowed himself to be pulled onto the slippery surface, tightening his hold on Duo's hands when he felt like he was about to fall.  
"Relax, Heero! Start off by walking slowly, so that you can get your balance."  
Nodding his head, Heero let go of Duo so that he could attempt it without assistance. However, to the amusement of the others, Heero fell onto the ice as soon as he tried to move away from Duo.  
Glaring in their direction, Heero proceeded to get up off the ice, resulting in a lot of arm waving in an attempt to keep his balance. But much to Heero's chagrin, he fell flat on his back, looking up at his friends, who where bent over laughing as 'the Perfect soldier' proceeded to glare at the ice.  
Going over to his frustrated friend, Duo helped Heero up.  
"How about you hang on to me as I pull you around the pond? At least until you can keep your balance."  
"Hn." He grunted, a red flush still spread across his face.  
With Heero hanging onto his hands, Duo skated backwards, pulling Heero around the pond, while the others went back to their own skating. Heero was actually enjoying himself as Duo pulled him around on the ice and feeling confident that he now understood the mechanics of how to skate properly, he let go of Duo.  
Duo was surprised to see Heero skating confidently over the ice, a joyful grin on his face. Heero's eyes were sparkling in happiness as he turned and skated towards Quatre and the others. Once Duo reached the group of four, he hugged Heero, pleased to see his friend so happy. "See I told you, you could learn! Hey, do you want to have a race around the pond before we head back?"  
Heero looked over at the others, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to keep them waiting if they were ready to go. Trowa just nodded in his direction, indicating that they should go ahead and race. They would wait.  
"Ok." Heero nodded.  
With that, a grin spread across Duo's face. "Great. Quatre would you start us off?"  
"Sure, Duo." The soft spoken blond said.  
Duo and Heero stood side by side, waiting for Quatre's signal to begin.  
"1, 2, 3, GO!"  
Neck and neck, Duo and Heero raced around the pond, both sped up as they neared the end. Unfortunately, as they neared the others, Duo slipped, colliding with Heero, sending him tumbling into a snow bank, gasping for breath as Duo landed onto of him.  
Time seemed to freeze as Heero looked up into Duo's sparkling violet eyes.  
Sheepishly Duo grinned down at Heero, "Um, are you okay?"  
Still slightly dazed, Heero nodded. "Yeah, Fine."  
A mischievous light came into Duo's eyes as he continued to lay on top of Heero, slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Heero's. "Good."  
Shocked Heero froze, "D-duo?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What was that for?"  
Chuckling, Duo eased himself off of Heero, and pulled the shocked pilot to his feet. "I don't know. I guess since I like you I decided to kiss you."  
A faint blush covered Heero's cheeks as he and Duo made their way over to the others. "Oh well...I..."  
Duo rested a hand on Heero's shoulder, stopping so that they could talk before reaching their friends. "If you're not comfortable, Heero, with getting into a relationship, I understand. I just thought that you should know that I have feelings for you."  
A slight smile made its way onto Heero's face as he stared into Duo's expressive eyes, finding nothing but the truth of his words there. "Good...I like you too." came Heero's soft, unexpected reply.  
"You do? Then You won't mind if I... " Duo pulled Heero a little closer to him. "Do this." and suddenly he pressed his lips against Heero's. Only this time Heero responed, as Duo's tongue lightly trailed against his lips, asking for entrance. As they deepened the kiss, Duo vaguely heard the others calling out and cheering in the background.  
Yes, it was definitely the first and the best Christmas that Heero experienced.  
The End.  
Please review! I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
Shinigami-Heero


End file.
